ga2dojofandomcom-20200215-history
Adventure for the Secret Treasure
This set of Missions consist on getting from point A to point B to get Star Materials. Getting Started To unlock this set of missions, players need to reach Triple Warrior or better, and they need to upgrade 8 to 10 Accessories in the Mix Machine 53, then Diaper will give you a timed quest, whenever you beat it or not, Diaper will upgrade it to the Mix Machine 54. After that, he will unlock the missions for you at your next visit to the lab. These missions contains enemies that have elemental weaknesses, players will have to bring Fire, Ice, Thunder and Wind elemental accessories and weapons to kill certain enemies more properly. It's highly recommended to bring bomb weapons and accessories with the skill Healing for Winners. Players have a EXP Bar below their HP/MP Bar, every time players kill an enemy, they gain experience, when the EXP Bar is full, players Lv up, increasing their STR. Players can't go over Lv 99. Along the run, players need to collect keys to open the locked rooms, inside the rooms there are 4 chests which contains Life Drinks, Red and Blue Runes. Players need to prioritize the collection of these Runes for the following reasons: Red Runes give better Rank at the end of the mission. The better the Rank, the better the rewards players can get in the Prize Roll at the end. Blue Runes prevent some enemies to spawn while fighting a Boss. Prologue Prologue consists of 6 rooms which contains 2 locked rooms and 2 bosses. To get the keys, players need to kill a specific enemy without killing the others. And break an icicle which contains the key with a Fire elemental attack. Max Rank: C''' Players can skip one Red Rune and still get Rank C Enemies include the following: Deadlock Deadlock consists of 12 rooms which contains 6 locked rooms and 5 bosses. Players start in the same spot like in Prologue, with the difference that there are more enemies. To get the keys, the first two keys can be obtained the same way as in Prologue. In the next room, players will need to press a button with a pursuit attack. A bomb will do the trick. Next, they'll need to clear the middle platform to avoid getting hit while bringing the key to the locked room. After the boss, players will have to wait for a while until the key falls down. This next key is highly difficult to get, since Enets can hit players and make them fall with the key while riding the platform, a way to get the key is by throwing it to the platform then kill the Eatnet and finally give the signal to other players to press the button. Max Rank: '''A Players can skip one Red Rune and still get Rank A Enemies include the following: Mortal Combat Mortal Combat consists of 15 rooms which contains 7 locked rooms and 6 bosses. Players start in the same spot like in Prologue and Deadlock, with the difference that there are more enemies. To get the keys, the first six keys can be obtained the same way as in Prologue and Deadlock. The seventh key is rather difficult to get, one player needs to go with a specific set up to pass the bridge with spikes. Players can use Valiant Shield and activate Super Armor to walk right through it, or use a style with high JMP (Ninja) or with the ability to float (Fairy) with an accessory with the inherited skill Airo (triple jump). However, the other players have to keep one of the Titans alive in order to not go to the next room. Max Rank: S The minimum rank (upon successful completion) is Rank B, but players must collect all of the Red Runes to obtain Rank S. Enemies include the following: Prizes Category:Mega Force Missions Category:Special Missions